Selfless Acts
by HipsterMaybe
Summary: My version of what should have happened in 4.12. Pretty different, but I kept some things the same. Whump, bromance, my usual. I own nothing but the plot I came up with.


**Wow, I have been so busy! Who knew planning a wedding within three weeks would be so hard? Oh well, it's super fun! I just got Word installed on my laptop, so more typing in annoying Google drive anymore!**

**So, this is going to be my own version of the last episode, so if ya'll haven't seen it, you have been warned. I was not a fan of the McGarrett-Grover partnership at all. The only decent bromance came at the end when Danny actually addressed the fact that the bromance was fading. As for Amber, the new love interest, I'll give her a chance, but she seems like Gabby all over again. Hot, half his age, and with no real history with Danny. But, for the purpose of this story, I will write it how it was shown in the episode.**

Danny smiled when he saw her car in front of him. He knew he ran the risk of looking creepy, but he had a feeling this one was different. He wasn't sure what had triggered this desire to turn the car around, but maybe it was the fact that she was like him. A newcomer from the big city, starting over here, and completely lost. Maybe it was the fact that no one had shown him around when he had come here and he felt that she deserved more. Whatever it was, he knew had to at least try to help her. Putting on his most charming smile Danny pulled up next to her.

"What changed your mind, Jersey?" she asked through the open window, flashing him a brilliant smile. Danny shrugged.

"I was in your shoes once." They laughed and Danny sped up to drive in front of her, the Camaro's engine purring softly. He hadn't been driving long when he glanced back at her in his rearview mirror. As he studied her smiling face, a flash of light caught his eye. It had come from a boat just off the coast. Recognizing the muzzle flash, he quickly slammed on the brakes. Moments later, there was a blinding pain in his shoulder and the world went dark.

H

5

0

He heart was still pounding as she unbuckled her seat belt. What the hell was he doing? She had almost rear ended him. Luckily, her reflexes had taken over as soon as she saw the brake lights and she had quickly peeled off to the side. She squinted through her windshield, wondering why Jersey hadn't gotten out of his car yet. Once the shock of what had happened wore off slightly, she noticed that he was blaring his horn continuously. Her heart sped up as she realized that he may be injured. On shaky legs, she made her way over to his car. The first thing she saw was the blood.

H

5

0

Steve walked purposefully through the pristine halls of Hawaii Medical Center, Grover a half step behind him. He didn't like working cases without Danny, but he knew what happened when people like Grover took the law into their own hands. They were heading down to the Emergency lobby to see if the receptionist had any details about the man they had just interrogated's arrival. As he entered the ER, he was greeted by the frantic flurry of activity that always signaled a serious arrival. He could hear a woman crying, saying she didn't know what had happened. The paramedics asked if she knew his name, but she said she only knew him as Jersey. Steve's head whipped around. Jersey? And sure enough, on the gurney being wheeled in, lay Danny Williams. He sprinted over as quickly as he could, desperate to know how his partner was.

"Danny? Danny! What happened?" he asked as he fell into step next to the paramedics.

"You know this man?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, Danny Williams. He's my partner. We're with Five-0." Understanding dawned on their faces as they realized who they were dealing with.

"Sir, we have to ask you to wait here. Ask the receptionist for the paperwork."

"No, just tell me how bad it is! What happened? How-" but they left him behind, the medics holding him back. Grover ran up to him, his face concerned.

"What's going on, McGarrett?" Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, but said nothing as he continued to stare at the double doors Danny had just gone through. "Hey, McGarrett? Steve? What happened?" Grover asked again, shaking Steve's arm a little.

"I…I don't know. He was just dropping Gracie off at some cheerleading camp." Steve stuttered out at last.

"Excuse me, are you that man's friend?" a timid voice asked from behind. He turned around to see a pretty young woman, covered in blood that clearly wasn't her own. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, we're partners with Five-0. Did you see what happened?" he asked, hoping someone had an idea of what was going on.

"We met at a gas station on the north shore. I never got his name-"

"Danny." Steve supplied. "His name's Danny Williams." She nodded.

"I asked him if he could show me how to get to Haleiwa and we got talking about how we're both from the east coast. He said he was going the other way, but after a minute or two, he caught up with me and decided to show me the way." Steve resisted the urge to laugh. Of course Danny couldn't pass up helping someone. It was just in his nature.

"Was there an accident or something?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. He slammed on the brakes all the sudden and I almost hit him. When I went to see what was going on, he was passed out on the steering wheel and there was blood all over." She said quietly, her voice breaking a little. "The paramedics said he'd been shot, but I don't see how. There was nothing nearby." Steve's heart clenched. Shot? _God, Danny. And you say I'm the danger magnet._ "I called 911 they let me ride in the ambulance with him." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I didn't even know his name, but he was so nice to me." Steve nodded.

"He's like that." He said kindly. "Do you know where he was hit?" Steve asked.

"Right below his collarbone." She said quietly. Steve took a deep breath. It wasn't good, but it could have been worse.

"Thank you. If hadn't been thinking quickly, Danny could be dead right now. I don't think I caught you name."

"Amber. Amber Vitale. Look, I have to go, but could you please call me when you hear something?" she asked.

"Of course." She gave Steve her number and left, leaving Steve to wonder what exactly had happened to his Danno.

H

5

0

It had been an exhausting day of tracking down the gun that had shot Danny, but eventually, he was led to the boat. Steve felt sick when he realized that a kid had pulled the trigger. He knew that this would have been ten times harder for Danny, being the father that he was. It reminded him that Grace had no idea what had happened. She was out of cell range at the camp, so he decided to go get her. It felt weird to drive his truck. Normally, he would be cruising down the coastal road in the Camaro, reveling in its power, but the slick, black car was currently covered in Danny's blood. AS he pulled into the gravel lot between the cabins, he watched the groups of young girls forming a wobbly pyramid on the grass. The smiling face of Danny's daughter beamed from the top. She was so happy and Steve hated what he was about to do. Reluctantly, he climbed out of truck. After showing his badge to the counselor, he approached the pyramid. Grace looked down at him, her smile faltering a little. She loved her Uncle Steve, but he wouldn't be here unless something was wrong. As soon as she came down, she ran over to him.

"Uncle Steve!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Steve pulled her into his biggest bear hug, savoring the last moments with her before he told her the news. "Where's Danno?" she asked nervously. He took a deep breath. It reminded him of the time he had picked her up from school after Danny had been exposed to Sarin.

"He's uh, he's in the hospital honey." Tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

"What? What happened?"

"There was an accident and he got shot. The doctors say he's gonna be okay, but I think he'd like to have you there when he wakes up."

"I made him leave so quick this morning! I was so mean to him! What if that's the last thing-" she choked out, but Steve interrupted her.

"Hey, hey, hey. What did I just tell you, huh? He'll be okay. I promise you. Danno's gonna be just fine." He held her close until she calmed a little, then carried her bag, not yet unpacked to the truck and they set off for the hospital.

H

5

0

They had been sitting next to Danny's bed for a little over an hour. Grace seemed to have forgotten how much she liked to act grown up and was asleep on Steve's lap, clutching her father's hand tightly. Danny was pale, but other than that he looked alright. He had been lucky. The bullet had hit mostly muscle, only just grazing his lung. He had a few IVs in his arm and a nasal cannula providing oxygen. Chin was seated across the bed, staring off into space, thinking thoughts that were entirely his own, though Steve guessed they were straying towards Kono and Malia. He had spent the day taking Steve's place and helping Grover. There was a light knock on the door and Amber stepped in.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked softly, mindful of the sleeping girl in Steve's arms. Steve smiled.

"Come on in. I'm sure Danny would be happy to know you came." Chin flashed a knowing smile and stood up.

"Well, it's been one hell of a day, so I'm going to go get a cup of coffee." He left the room, his seat now vacant. Shyly, Amber took a seat and began to rub her thumb over the back of Danny's worn hand.

"Is that your daughter?" she asked, looking at Grace. Steve chuckled softly.

"Nah, she's all Danny's. The love of his life." Amber smiled.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is." Steve said fondly, holding her a little closer. Danny chose that moment to stir. Steve was instantly aware of the change in his partner and, being careful not to wake Grace, he placed his hand on Danny's arm.

"Hey Danno, you with me?" Danny groaned and squeezed hit tight. "Come man, pal, open your eyes for me." After a moment, two bright blue eyes flickered open.

"Wha's goin' on?" he slurred groggily as he took in Grace's high ponytail and cheerleading uniform. "Though' she was at camp."

"I went and picked her up after you got shot, buddy. She's been very worried about you."

"I got shot?"

"You don't remember?" Danny shook his head.

"Last thing I remember was showing this woman to Haleiwa. Think I saw something. Muzzle flash maybe. Didn't want her to get hit so I stopped. Would rather it hit me than her. She okay?" Steve's smile broadened.

"Look to your left." Danny slowly turned his head to the other side and was greeted by a warm, if watery smile."

"Hey Jersey."

"Hey." Danny replied softly, unsure of what to make of the beautiful woman holding his hand.

"You…you barely knew me and yet you were willing to give your life for me?" she asked softly.

"Of course I was." A tear ran down her cheek.

"That was incredibly stupid you know…thank you." Amber leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You're very welcome." Danny said, returning the kiss. "You know, New York City's a mouthful. How about your real name." she laughed.

"Amber Vitale."

"Danny Williams."

"Well, Danny Williams, I don't know how I could ever thank you. Maybe, dinner?" She flashed him one more dazzling smile, then slipped out of the room just as Chin was returning. Danny felt something beneath his hand and pulled out a slip of paper. Steve read it over his shoulder.

"Danno's got a girlfriend!"

"Shush you." Danny grouched playfully as he studied Amber's phone number. Chin laughed and took his seat once more.

"Well, well, well, Cassanova. Only you could turn getting shot into a relationship." Chin teased.

"What can I say? I have a way with the women."

"Danny Williams, lady killer." Came a familiar voice from the door. They all looked up to see Kono standing in the doorway, smiling more than she had in months. She ran over to Danny and took his hand. "You know, if you wanted me to come back, all you had to do was ask. No need to get shot." She joked, her voice thick with emotion. Ignoring the pain for a moment, Danny sat up.

"Come here." He said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed my favorite haole." After a moment, they broke apart. Grace was awake now and there were hugs all around. The night was spent catching each other up on the events of the past months. The team was whole once more and that night they vowed to never split up again.

**Alright, so that's how I would've liked that episode to go down. Oh, and a lot of you guys are saying that some of my stories would be good if they were longer. Please, feel free to continue them or make them your own! I really don't mind! I promise to update Nalowale Kane and Jersey Style as soon as I get a break from wedding planning!**


End file.
